ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Ciekawostki i błędy
Ciekawostki i błędy '- ten artykuł przedstawia zauważone przez widzów ciekawostki i błędy w serialu Ranczo. Artykuł obejmuje wszystkie serie. ''Informacje prosimy podawać w miarę możliwości z przypisami do odcinków. Ciekawostki ogólne *W pierwotnym zamyśle, postacie Wójta i Proboszcza miały być do siebie bardzo podobne fizycznie (jako bliźniąt). Zostały zróżnicowane dzięki pomysłowi Cezarego Żaka, który w samym scenariuszu dostrzegł istotne różnice między nimi i zasugerował, aby postacie rozróżnić także, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Montażyście zdarza się do dziś przyłapywać na tym, że montuje dwóch różnych aktorów, co jest wielkim komplementem dla aktora. *Pomimo tego zróżnicowania, widać, że Ksiądz i Wójt są bliźniakami identycznymi - a różnice w ich wyglądzie wynikają raczej z trybu życia, a nie z powodów fizjologicznych - np. Paweł ma bardziej zniszczoną cerę najprawdopodobniej z powodu nałogu tytoniowego i częstszego spożywania alkoholu. *Jedyną postacią, która pojawiła się osobiście we wszystkich odcinkach jest '''Kusy. *Lucy nie pojawiła się jak do tej pory osobiście tylko w odcinku 88. Występuje ona jednak na materiale wideo z jej zatrzymania emitowanym w telewizji. *Wójt pojawiał się we wszystkich odcinkach oprócz dwóch: 60 - Włoski rozłącznik i 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe. *Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł nie pojawił się, jak do tej pory, tylko w odcinku 73 - Świadek koronny. * Patryk Pietrek pojawił się do tej pory w prawie wszystkich odcinkach - nie wystąpił jedynie w odc. 10 ''Porwanie'', 55 ''Wielki powrót'' oraz 74 ''Sztuka translacji''. *Dopiero w 4 serii widzowie wreszcie poznają imię Kusego - Jakub. Zaś dopiero w serii 7 zostaje ujawnione nazwisko Kusego - Sokołowski. *Czwarta seria ma swój wkład w akcję uświadamiania kobiet o potrzebie przeprowadzania badań cytologicznych i mammograficznych. Na planie zdjęciowym w Jeruzalu pojawił się cytomammobus z warszawskiego Centrum Onkologii, aby przebadać mieszkanki Wilkowyj. *W odcinku 2 - Goście z zaświatów Solejuk mówi kolegom, że ma w domu granat po II wojnie światowej ale nie wie gdzie go schował, a w odcinku 47 - W samo popołudnie gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża mafia okazuje się, że jego żona pamięta, gdzie go trzyma. *W I serii Wójtowa rozmawiając z mężem o hodowli kóz, założonej przez Celinę Hadziuk, wspomina, że Hadziukowa podjęła hodowlę tych zwierząt "ze względu na dzieciaka". Jednak w toku dalszych wydarzeń, nikt nie wspomina o dziecku Hadziuków, także nie jest ono nigdy pokazane. Dodatkowo, Hadziuk w jednym z odcinków dobitnie mówi, że on dzieci nie ma. Domniemane dziecko było więc błędem w scenariuszu. (Możliwe jest także to, że mowa tu o Hadziukowej-matce Hadziuka: Celina powiedziała, że zawsze ciągnęło ją do kóz, ale przecież nie mówiła nic o tym, że kiedyś już kozy hodowała. Z kolei Tadeusz Hadziuk opowiadał o kozie, którą kiedyś mieli - nie precyzował, kiedy to było. Takie wytłumaczenie jest chyba najbardziej prawdopodobne, skoro o domniemanym dziecku Hadziuków nie było nigdy mowy.) *Chociaż Kusy mówi o Weronice Więcławskiej już w I serii, to ta postać ukazuje się dopiero w połowie III serii. *Stach Japycz jako jedyny z Ławeczkowiczów ma zdaną maturę. Ani Pietrek, ani Hadziuk, ani Solejuk jej nie mają. Za to maturę mają wszystkie ich żony: Jola, Solejukowa, Hadziukowa i Michałowa. *Paweł Kozioł, Arkadiusz Czerepach, Jan Japycz oraz Stach Japycz należeli w czasach PRL do partii PZPR. *Paweł Kozioł mówi w serii 6. jako senator w rozmowie z Czerepachem, że z jedną z partii łączy go przeszłość, a z drugą pochodzenie. Być może jest to aluzja do prawdziwych partii SLD i PSL. * Kozioł, mówiąc w 104. odcinku o możliwości kandydowania w wyborach prezydenckich, wspomina o "tych dwóch, którzy żrą się od dawna i ludzie mają ich coraz bardziej dosyć". Najprawdopodobniej jest to aluzja do Donalda Tuska i Jarosława Kaczyńskiego. *Biskup Sądecki wspomina, że mieszka w Lublinie, jeździ też samochodem o lubelskiej rejestracji. W rzeczywistości zaś dekanat radzyński należy do diecezji siedleckiej. *Z wielu serialowych wypowiedzi wiadomo, że Dyrektorka szkoły ma męża. Ma również dzieci, o czym wiemy od niej samej, gdy przychodzi zapisać je na lekcje angielskiego na plebanię. Jednak w żadnym z odcinków mąż Dyrektorki nie pojawia się na ekranie. *W serialu pojawiają się powtórki imion bohaterów: Dwóch Ryszardów: Ryszard Polakowski i Rysio Solejuk. Trzy Zofie: Zofia Steć (babka zielarka), Zosia oraz Zosia - wnuczka Więcławskich. Dwóch Maciejów: Maciej Solejuk i ks.Maciej. Dwie Doroty: Dorotka (córka Lucy i Kusego) i Dorota Wezół. Dwóch Łukaszów: Łukasz Barański i Łukasz (reżyser teatralny). Dwóch Stanisławów: Stanisław Kotecki (posterunkowy) i Stanisław Japycz. Dwóch Janów: Jan Japycz i Jan Solejuk. Trzech Pawłów: Paweł Kozioł. Paweł, syn Pietrka i Leśnik Paweł. Dwóch Piotrów: Piotr Kozioł i Piotruś, syn Pietrka. *W serialu pewne wątki powtarzają się, acz udział biorą w nich różne osoby. I tak w seriach I-VIII Rancza ma miejsce co najmniej: - sześć pożarów, - szesnaście zdrad małżeńskich lub romansów - sześć pobytów w więzieniu lub areszcie. Więcej w artykułach Pożary, Areszty i więzienia, Romanse i zdrady *Mimo że akcja serialu dzieje się na wsi, w żadnej scenie - do 106 odcinka włącznie - nie występuje tak popularne zwierzę, jak kot. O kocie zaledwie kilka razy się wspomina, jak na przykład gdy Wójtowa robiąc prawo jazdy jednego przejechała samochodem. Po raz pierwszy kot - a właściwie jego tułów i ogon - pojawia się na ułamek sekundy w odc. 107 ''W szponach zdrowia'''' podczas ujęcia prezentującego z zewnątrz biuro senatorskie. * W serialu "Ranczo" zapomniano o funkcji sołtysa. Nie pojawiają się nawet na radzie gminy, ani jako petenci w urzędzie. Ponadto nigdy nie wspomniano o sołtysie Wilkowyj lub innej wsi. * Błędy i literówki zdarzają się nagminnie w napisach końcowych - zazwyczaj dotyczą imion lub nazwisk bohaterów lub aktorów. *Serial kręcony jest zwykle w porze letniej i wczesnojesiennej. Jednak w trzech odcinkach (36, 37 oraz 38) można zauważyć nieco aury zimowej, bowiem w odc. 36 i 38 widać zacinający śnieg, a w odc. 37 sporą jego warstwę leżącą na trawie. * Pagony policjanta Staśka w wielu odcinkach się różnią. * Wójt i proboszcz praktycznie nigdy nie zwracają się do siebie po imieniu - wyjątkiem od tej reguły są cztery sceny - jedna z odc. 52 ''Zemsta i wybaczenie, kiedy oboje bliźniacy godzą się, druga w odc. 76 Tchnienie Las Vegas, kiedy obaj bracia spotykają się w biurze senatorskim, trzecia w odcinku 107 W szponach zdrowia podczas spaceru obu braci przez Wilkowyje, czwarta w filmie Ranczo Wilkowyje, gdy Paweł Kozioł topi się w bagnie i woła po imieniu brata na pomoc. W pozostałych odcinkach mężczyźni mówią do siebie per "brat" lub przez nazwę stanowiska (wójt/senator, proboszcz). * Praktycznie każda seria Rancza kończy się jakąś (mniejsza lub większą) imprezą albo podniosłym wydarzeniem, i tak: ** I seria kończy się świętowaniem wyborów, zarówno przez fikcyjny sztab Lucy, jak i prawdziwy Kozioła ** II serię kończy impreza z okazji urodzin Wójta i Proboszcza ** III seria kończy się weselem Stacha Japycza i Michałowej ** IV seria kończy się małym przyjęciem, zorganizowanym na cześć nowej wójt gminy - Lucy ** V seria jest zakończona imprezą z okazji zaręczyn Tomasza Witebskiego i Franceski ** VI seria i VII seria wyjątkowo nie kończą się żadną uroczystością o randze przyjęcia, jednak w ostatnim odcinku VI sezonu ma miejsce kilka doniosłych wydarzeń, ponieważ Wioletka rodzi swoje pierwsze dziecko, dyrektorka szkoły zostaje odznaczona medalem KEN, a Lucy dogaduje się z protestującymi dzięki negocjacjom na plebanii. natomiast serię VII wieńczy spektakularne spalenie na stosie obrazów namalowanych przez Kusego, co miało być dowodem wielkiej miłości do Lucy. ** Serię VIII kończy wielka impreza z okazji wejścia PPU do sejmu ** Serię IX kończy impreza dla sąsiadów u Solejuków, ogłoszenie wyników wyborów na wójta Błędy i ciekawostki związane z odcinkami Seria I *W odcinku 7 Podwójny agent Lucy zajmuje się lekturą ''Konrada Wallenroda'': najpierw czyta na głos fragment, który znajduje się w połowie książki, a chwilę później czyta fragment z samego początku. *Również w odc. 7 Kusy przysiada się na Ławeczkę, aby delikatnie poddać Ławeczkowiczom pomysł wyłapania psów z dworku. Kusy otwiera Mamrota, ale nie pije ani łyka alkoholu. Jednak w późniejszej scenie, kiedy Lucy zarzuca mu, że pił alkohol, to Kusy zamiast zaprzeczyć, niejako to potwierdza i tłumaczy się, ze "była to wyjątkowa sytuacja". *Już w odc. 8 Czerepach, chcąc schlebić swojemu przełożonemu, mówi, że Kozioł nadaje się na posła lub nawet na senatora. Co ciekawe, jego lizusowska przepowiednia spełnia się 5 serii później, gdy w odc. 65 były wójt zostaje senatorem. *W końcówce sceny przeprosin Kusego (odc. 9 Odwyk i antykoncepcja) na ułamek sekundy widać po lewej stronie ekranu łokieć innej osoby, której nie powinno tam być. *W odc. 10 Porwanie ''Lucy chcąc sprawdzić auto (bezpośrednio przed porwaniem) zostawia otwarte drzwi od dworku. W kolejnych scenach Kusy zastaje ZAKLUCZONE drzwi, a jego zachowanie nie świadczyło o tym, jakoby miał klucz zapasowy do jej domu. Mało tego, w scenie, w której odbiera telefon od Witebskiego, znajduje się WEWNĄTRZ dworku mimo, iż wcześniej nie mógł się tam dostać. Zakładając, że np. tylne drzwi były otwarte, dlaczego nie poszedł tam od razu? *Gdy również w odc. 10 Hadziuk i Solejuk planują porwanie, wygląd bloku rysunkowego jest zależny od ujęcia. *W odc. 12 ''Honor gminy Hadziuk zwraca się do Pietrka po imieniu "Piotrek". Natomiast w dalszych odcinkach wychodzi na jaw, iż Pietrek to nazwisko, natomiast jego imię to Patryk. *W odc. 13 Wielkie wybory, Wójt powiedział, że on ZAWSZE MÓWIŁ tak ogólnie, że "będzie lepiej"... Podczas gdy wtedy był wójtem dopiero pierwszą kadencję, a mówi jakby był już co najmniej dwie. Być może jest to drobne niedopatrzenie *W jednym z odcinków na palcu Czerepacha widnieje obrączka (nalewa alkohol), a w tamtym okresie Czerepach nie był żonaty, nigdy nie ma też mowy o jego potencjalnej byłej żonie. Seria II *W odcinku 14 ''Sztuka i władza'' Kozioł wraz z Więcławskim próbują zlikwidować napis "Wójt jest złodziej", który pojawia się na wszystkich komputerach gminnych. Jednak, gdy Więcławski kilka parę razy w klawisze na klawiaturze, na ekranie komputera pojawia się czarny obraz ze znaną dla wszystkich użytkowników programu PowerPoint formułką "Koniec pokazu slajdów, kliknij aby zakończyć". Było to zapewne niedopatrzenie ekipy realizatorów. *W odcinku 16 ''Lokalna rewolucja'', w momencie kiedy Stach Japycz wraz bratem zbliżają się do Ławeczkowiczów, to Stach nie ma czapki. Natomiast kiedy już stoi blisko nich, nagle czapka się pojawia. *W odcinku 18 ''Europejski kandydat'' Hadziuk podejrzewa u siebie halucynacje na widok przelatującego nad sklepem Więcławskiej Zeppelina, zbudowanego przez Marianka Solejuka. Tymczasem obiekt ten w powietrzu widziało wiele osób, w tym Hadziuk, dwa odcinki wcześniej nad domem wójta, co ksiądz wykorzystał sugerując, iż to "znak widomy" dla słuszności jego słów. Zatem Hadziuk nie miał powodu do lęku, że znów widzi ten obiekt. *Zastanawiające jest, dlaczego rozsądny, inteligentny i zazdrosny o Amerykankę Kusy właściwie bez wahania zaproponował nowo poznanemu Kowalskiemu vel Stolarkiewiczowi hotel w dworku u Lucy. *W odcinku 24 ''Siła władzy'' Kusy podkrada dowód osobisty niejakiego Stolarkiewicza. W tym dowodzie widnieją imiona rodziców Stanisław i Marianna. Z kolei na wydruku listu gończego, który z faksu odbiera policjant wyraźnie jest napisane imię ojca: Antoni i dalej "nazwisko panieńskie matki": Stanisława Ciechanek. Rok urodzenia Stolarkiewicza wpisany w dowodzie to 1971, zaś na wydruku listu gończego widnieje data - 25.03.1973r. Seria III *W odcinku 29 ''W kleszczach terroryzmu'' wyraźnie widać, że Stasiek ma ślubną obrączkę, mimo, iż nie jest jeszcze w związku małżeńskim w serialu. *W odcinku 31 ''Radio interaktywne'' radio w dworku znajduje się raz w sypialni, a raz w kuchni - nie jest zbyt prawdopodobne, żeby któryś z mieszkańców dworku przenosił je pomiędzy pomieszczeniami; (może to jednak zostać nazwane tylko niedopatrzeniem, ponieważ bez tego nie udałaby się intryga przedstawiona w tym odcinku). *W odcinku 32 ''Wielkie odkrycie'' pomiędzy ujęciami zmienia się pora roku. *W odcinku 36 ''Miedź brzęcząca'' wójtowa zdaje w niedzielę egzamin praktyczny na prawo jazdy, co jest wysoce nieprawdopodobne. *W odcinku 39 ''Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie'' Weronika Więcławska twierdzi, że chrzcił ją proboszcz. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Werka miała w tej chwili około 24 lata, a ks. Kozioł około 46, jest dość nieprawdopodobne, by Więcławska była chrzczona przez 22-letniego księdza, biorąc pod uwagę, że nauka w seminarium trwa 6 lat. * W odcinku 39 ''Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie'' proboszcz mija policjanta Staśka przed restauracją "U Japycza", po czym wraca się, aby pouczyć Staśka i Wioletkę w sprawie ślubu. W tym momencie samochód policjanta stoi pod trzecim oknem budynku. Jednak po wyjściu proboszcza z restauracji samochodu już nie ma, mimo że Stasiek został z Wioletką w środku. Seria IV *W odcinku 40 ''Szok poporodowy'' Klaudia przyjeżdża do domu z chłopakiem, którego poznała na studiach. Z rozmowy wójta z żoną wynika, że Klaudia jest na studiach od miesiąca. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że rok akademicki rozpoczyna się w październiku, owa scena musiałaby się rozgrywać w listopadzie. Jednak nie wynika to z ubioru bohaterów - wszyscy chodzą w koszulkach z krótkimi rękawami. Jednakże ze względu na to, że upływ czasu w Ranczu jest bardzo relatywny, a odcinki kręcone są tylko w lecie, nie powinno to zostać wzięte za błąd czy niedopatrzenie w scenariuszu. *W odcinku 41 ''Sztormy emocjonalne'' Kusy w rozmowie telefonicznej z doktorem o piątej rano mówi, że żona nie puści go z dzieckiem do lekarza, lecz wtedy Lucy nie jest jeszcze jego żoną *W odcinku 42 ''Śluby i rozstania'' na wydruku sondy przeprowadzonej przez Witebskiego widoczne jest pytanie: "Czy wybrałby Pan/Pani obecnego wójta Pawła Kozła na II kadencję?". Pomijając błędną odmianę nazwiska wójta, Kozioł w IV serii startował na III kadencję, a nie na II. *W odcinku 43 ''Agent'''' Więcławski mówi do żony, że ta rodziła Weronikę mając 19 lat, a teraz nie ma jeszcze czterdziestki. Z tego wynikałoby, że Weronika Więcławska ma mniej niż 21 lat, a jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ skończyła studia magisterskie - musi mieć około 24-25 lat. Z tego możemy wyliczyć wiek Krystyny Więcławskiej - sklepikarka ma około 43-44 lata. * W odcinku 46 [[Dzieci śmieci|''Dzieci śmieci]] na kalendarzu w gabinecie Doktora widoczna jest data 29 września 2008 r. *W odcinku 46 ''Dzieci śmiec''i zamiast numeru 46 na początku odcinka, występuje numer 43. * W odcinku 52 ''Zemsta i wybaczenie'' Klaudia mówi do Marty, że za pracę semestralną dostaną murowane szóstki, podczas gdy na uczelniach wyższych taki stopień nie istnieje. * W odcinku 52 ''Zemsta i wybaczenie'' Lucy i Kusy spacerują z wózkiem nieopodal jeziorka, natykają się na Pietrka i gawędzą z nim chwilę. Po krótkiej rozmowie Wilska i jej mąż kontynuują spacer, jednak chwytają się w taki sposób, że uniemożliwia to prowadzenie wózeczka z Dorotką - widać wyraźnie, że Lucy i Kusy "zapominają" o prowadzonym przez nich przed chwilą wózku. Seria V * W odcinku 53 ''Msza obywatelska'' Klaudia przychodzi najpierw do matki, a jej fryzura wygląda jak po całym dniu, ma delikatne loki, a gdy przychodzi później na plebanię jej włosy wyglądają jakby dopiero zrobiła sobie loki. * W odc. 54 Czysty biznes Solejukowa pisze książkę o pierogach, na której widnieje napis "Kazimiera Solejuk". Jednak w odniesieniu do tej postaci, w poprzednich seriach, pojawiło się imię Dorota. To imię pojawia się także w źródłach poza serialowych, np. w czasopiśmie TeleTydzień. * W odcinku 55 ''Wielki powrót'' na plakacie w aptece i na sklepie było napisane "WYBIERZ PAWŁA KOZŁA", mimo że wszyscy odmieniają jego nazwisko "Kozioła" * Odcinek 59 ''Doktor Wezół'''' otwarcie nawiązuje do rzeczywistego, amerykańskiego serialu '''Dr House'. * W odcinku 64 ''Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem'' traktor Wargacza ma rejestrację WM (jaką posiadają pojazdy w woj. mazowieckim), chociaż wszystkie pojazdy w serialu mają rejestrację LRA (jak dla województwa lubelskiego). * Radzie Gminy przewodniczyła dyrektorka szkoły, pomimo, że nie może łączyć tych dwóch stanowisk * W Radzie Gminy zasiada policjant, który wg polskiego prawa nie ma biernego prawa wyborczego * Były wójt został wybrany na przewodniczącego Rady, zanim został zaprzysiężony jako radny * Lucy mówi ze zdecydowanie wyraźniejszym amerykańskim akcentem niż w odcinkach IV serii. Jej znajomość języka polskiego też wydaje się być uwsteczniona w porównaniu do poprzednich serii. * Zastanawiające jest to, dlaczego kobiety z Wilkowyj (m.in. Więcławska i Lodzia) zakazały kontaktów mężów z byłym wójtem, pomimo, że Czerepach dopuścił się o wiele gorszych przewinień niż sam Kozioł. * Ponieważ serial jest sponsorowany przez ARiMR, w V serii istnieje bardzo wiele odniesień np. do dopłat czy programów unijnych. * W jednym z odcinków Wioletka mówi Solejukowej, Więcławskiej i Hadziukowej, że chce urządzić dom weselny. Tłumaczy, że w dni powszednie będzie u niej restauracja, a w piątki i soboty wesela. Rzecz w tym, że w piątki sporadycznie bierze się ślub, a tym bardziej urządza wesela ze względu na tradycję chrześcijańską, szczególnie, że Wilkowyje są dość konserwatywną wsią. Seria VI * W odcinku 67 ''Kozi róg'' Kusy podczas ucieczki przed dyrektorką szkoły ma w wózeczku Dorotkę, jednak jego córeczki nie gra Weronika Kunka/Wiktoria Kunka, tylko zupełnie inna dziewczynka. * W odcinku 68 ''Narracja negacji'' aptekarz Polakowski zwraca się do Pawła Kozioła per "Wójcie!" - jest dość nieprawdopodobne, aby nowo przybyły do Wilkowyj magister, nie pamiętający kadencji obecnego senatora na stanowisku wójta, zwracał się do niego w ten sposób. * W odcinku 70 ''Seks nocy letniej'' Wioletka pije z innymi szampana z okazji zdania matury przez Solejukową, a jest już wtedy w ciąży - powszechnie wiadomo, że kobietom w ciąży nie wolno pić alkoholu, ponieważ może to uszkodzić płód. Seria VII * W odcinku 83 ''Model życia artysty'' Czerepach mówi do kogoś przez telefon, iż w Belgii podobno mówią po flamandzku i jest zdziwiony, że po francusku też. Tymczasem w II serii Czerepach sam był w Brukseli, zatem musiał orientować, w jakich językach można się tam porozumieć. * W odcinku 90 ''Trudne powroty'' senator Kozioł w rozmowie z prokuratorem Jędrzejem mówi, że on rok temu prostym wójtem był, a teraz jest senatorem. Jednak między serią IV (kiedy Kozioł był wójtem) a serią VII mija około 3 lata. Nie wiadomo, czy senator specjalnie powiedział oględnie i niedokładnie, czy był to błąd w scenariuszu. * Również w odcinku 90, w scenie gdy policjant poucza tajniaków stojących pod kościołem, że znak zakazu postoju ich również dotyczy (de facto jest tam zakaz zatrzymywania się), jeden z nich zwraca się do policjanta słowami: "Posterunkowy, bo jak ja Wam...", podczas gdy Stasiek jest w stopniu aspiranta. Mieszkaniec Wilkowyj stopni rozróżniać nie musi, ale inny policjant z pewnością je zna. Seria VIII *W odc. 94 ''Wybacz mnie'' Kinga pokazuje Monice swój film nakręcony przy użyciu telefonu komórkowego, na którym uwiecznione zostało spalenie obrazów przez Kusego, co działo się w odc. 91. Jednakże w tym odcinku, podczas sceny palenia obrazów, Kinga nie ma w ręku telefonu, mało tego, na rękach trzyma Dorotkę, więc nie jest możliwe, aby nakręciła wtedy film, który potem pokazywała Monice. *Wielu Ranczersów w odcinku 98 Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana odnalazło, zapewne nieprzypadkowe, nawiązanie do serialu Ojciec Mateusz *W odcinku 99 Los pogorzelca Kusy i Monika wybierają się na wystawę do Warszawy. Pakują obrazy do samochodu, powstaje jednak pytanie, kiedy Kusy zdążył je namalować, skoro wiadomo, że podczas wystawy w Nowym Jorku sprzedano wszystkie dzieła tam wystawione i w odcinku poprzednim Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana Monika dopiero goni Kusego do pracy. Tymczasem między jednym, a drugim odcinkiem mija nie więcej niż dzień, czy dwa. *W odcinku 101 Grecy i Bułgarzy podczas sceny kłótni w urzędzie gminy między Lucy a Haliną i Lodzią, po wyjściu Kusego z gabinetu na biurku pani wójt leżą wnioski urlopowe obu pań oraz trzy róże, które Jakub wręczył kobietom "na zgodę". Gdy Lucy bierze długopis i podpisuje oba pisma, kwiaty są odłożone na boku biurka, następnie podczas zbliżenia na dłonie Lucy łodygi róż leżą na jednej z kartek, zaś na kolejnym ujęciu kwiaty "z powrotem" leżą z boku. *W odcinku 102 Jedźmy, nikt nie woła Kinga rozmawia przez telefon z Fabianem, jednak dokładnie można zobaczyć klawiaturę numeryczną na ekranie jej telefonu (najprawdopodobniej marki Samsung), która nigdy nie wyświetla się podczas trwania prawdziwego połączenia. Widać przez to wyraźnie, że rozmowa została "sfingowana". * W odcinku 103 ''Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród'''' ksiądz Robert'' w rozmowie z proboszczem i księdzem Maciejem oświadcza, że Lodzia i Halina wiodą spór o to, która z nich ma zostać wójtową po odejściu Lucy - wikary popełnia tu przejęzyczenie, ponieważ wójtowa to żona wójta, a nie kobieta pełniąca to najwyższe w gminie stanowisko. *W ostatnim odcinku 104 Wielkie otwarcie pobity Czerepach nie ma okularów podczas rozmowy z Senatorem w biurze. Jednak w przeplatanych ujęciach zza pleców Czerepacha wyraźnie widać na jego uszach okulary. Seria IX * W odcinku 106 ''Bardzo krótkie kariery'' Lucy mówi do Moniki, że Kusy nigdy nie był u lekarza, jednak w drugiej serii Kusy był tam dwa razy. Najpierw po wypadku na rowerze gdy zabrała go karetka, a potem kiedy chciał, by Wezół wszył mu preparat przeciwalkoholowy. Lucy wiedziała o obu sytuacjach, ale prawdopodobnie jej wypowiedź była skrótem myślowym lub przejęzyczeniem. * W odcinku 111 ''Istotny dysonans'', w scenie, gdy Michałowa podaje księżom zupę na tarasie, w zależności od ujęcia zmienia się położenie pokrywki od wazy - w niektórych momentach jest ułożona równo na wazie, a w innych jest położona niedbale, nie przylega dobrze do wazy z zupą. * W odcinku 117 Złoty róg Wioletka, która ogłasza wyniki na wyborów na wójta, podaje, że w sumie w gminie zagłosowało 9123 osoby (w czym na Dudę 4422, a na Więcławską 4701 głosów). Jest to w lekkiej sprzeczności z padającą w odc. 113 Konie trojańskie informacją, że gmina ma poniżej 10 000 mieszkańców. Ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że przy liczbie głosujących w wyborach - 9123 - tylko zaledwie około 800 osób nie ma jeszcze praw do głosowania lub głosu nie oddało. Licząc nawet na rekordową - 70% frekwencję (kalkulując, ponieważ takie dane nie padły), można przypuszczać, ze gmina ma około 13 000 wyborców, a trzeba jeszcze doliczyć dzieci, nie posiadające praw do głosowania. * W odcinku 117 Złoty róg ''można natrafić na żart scenarzystów, sugerujący "telepatyczne" lub inne tajemnicze zdolności Michałowej do pozyskiwania informacji. Kobieta informuje księży na plebanii, że doszły ją słuchy, iż Lucy wyjeżdża na rok do USA do pracy. Później, gdy Michałowa i biskup Kozioł przychodzą do dworku, aby pożegnać ustępującą panią wójt, ze strony samej Lucy pada pytanie, skąd gospodyni się dowiedziała, że zapadła decyzja o wyjeździe - ponieważ było to utrzymane w tajemnicy, a nawet sam Kusy się nie wygadał - na co Michałowa, po chwili zastanowienia, zasłania się tekstem ''"A co, nieprawda?" i do końca nie ujawnia swych "tajemniczych" źródeł informacji. * W tym samym, 117 odcinku, podczas imprezy u Solejuków można doszukać się wyraźnych nawiązań i parafraz kwestii z dramatu Stanisława Wyspiańskiego Wesele. Świadczą o tym przede wszystkim wypowiedzi Kusego, ale i Witebskiego - na przykład wypowiedź Sokołowskiego, kończąca nie tylko 9 serię Rancza, ale i także Wesele Wyspiańskiego: "Miałeś chamie złoty róg, miałeś chamie czapkę z piór...". Ciekawostki związane z aktorami *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk) i Cezary Żak (Ksiądz proboszcz Piotr Kozioł/Wójt Paweł Kozioł) to małżeństwo, jednak jest bardzo niewiele scen, w których występują wspólnie. *Ewa Kuryło (Dyrektorka Szkoły) i Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka (Krystyna Więcławska) i Radosław Pazura (Louis) to małżeństwo. *Dorota Chotecka grając w II serii Rancza była w ciąży. W scenie, w której rozmawia na ulicy ze swoim serialowym mężem Więcławskim, zastąpiła ją dublerka Anna Kowalska. *Małżeństwem również są Anna Iberszer (Francesca) i Tomasz Drabek (mecenas Gabrielski) *Aktorzy grający Marianka i Szymka Solejuków (Jędrzej Cempura i Maciej Cempura) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), Violetta Arlak (Wójtowa) brały udział w castingu do serialu Ranczo. *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) brała udział w castingu do postaci Lucy, następnie do Klaudii. Dla niej scenarzyści napisali rolę Wioletki. *Serialowa "żona" Pawła Królikowskiego (Kusy) - Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), nosi takie samo nazwisko jak jego rzeczywista żona - aktorka znana z m. in z seriali "Sukces" i "Klan", Małgorzata Ostrowska-Królikowska *Arkadiusz Nader (Policjant Stasiek) i jego serialowa małżonka Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka) obchodzą urodziny w tym samym dniu (5 stycznia) *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) i Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) w rzeczywistości również są rodzeństwem. *Temperamentną ciotkę wójta i księdza zagrała Eugenia Herman. *W 4 części serialu wystąpiła znana i lubiana dziennikarka telewizyjna – Iwona Schymalla, która zagrała postać dziennikarki TVP. *W serialu zagrały dwie statystki, które kupiły rolę na (kolejnej) aukcji z udziałem aktorów i ekipy, z której dochód przeznaczony jest na ratowanie zabytkowego kościoła w Jeruzalu. Jedna z nich zapłaciła za rolę 800, druga 1300 złotych. „Droższa aktorka” zagrała scenę pocałunku z robiącym muzyczną karierę Pietrkiem. *Piotr Pręgowski, grający Pietrka - najmłodszego z ławeczkowiczów, w rzeczywistości jest starszy o rok od Sylwestra Maciejewskiego (Solejuk) i o 11 lat od Bogdana Kalusa (Hadziuk). *Najstarszą aktorką w serialu jest urodzona w 1915 roku Danuta Szaflarska (Babcia Lucy), która zagrała tylko w jednym odcinku, natomiast ze stałej obsady serialu najstarszym aktorem jest Franciszek Pieczka, serialowy Stach Japycz, urodzony w 1928 roku. Spośród nieżyjących aktorów najstarszy był Leon Niemczyk, serialowy Jan Japycz, urodzony w 1923 i zmarły w 2006 roku. *Serialowe dziecko Lucy – Dorotkę w IV serii zagrało dwoje (bardzo) małoletnich statystów, Gabrysia i Dominik. *Cezary Żak w jednym z wywiadów przyznał, że woli grać rolę wójta niż księdza. Ciekawostki z planu filmowego *Zdjęcia do 4 serii serialu „Ranczo” trwały 85 dni. Rozpoczęły się 17 czerwca w Jeruzalu, zakończyły 13 października w miejscowości Targówka, koło Mińska Mazowieckiego. *Wilkowyje to miejscowość, w której toczy się życie serialowych bohaterów. W rzeczywistości ekipa przemieszczała się głównie pomiędzy Jeruzalem – (m.in. plebania, kościół, sklep Więcławskiej) i okolicznymi miejscowościami – Płomieńcem (dom Solejuków) - Łukówcem (dom policjanta Staśka i Wioletki) – Cieciszewem (Uniwersytet Ludowy) – Strachominem (Restauracja "U Japycza"), Rozstankami (dom wójta) - Latowiczem (zewnętrze urzędu gminy) – Hutą Kuflewską (studio Telewizji Internetowej) oraz – Górą Kalwarią (wnętrze urzędu wójta) i Sokulami (dworek Lucy). *Dworek Lucy znajduje się w rzeczywistości w miejscowości Sokule, znajdującej się około 150 km od Jeruzala. *W jednej z ważniejszych w czwartej serii scen „zagrało”: 40 sztuk bronistrzelającej, 1 niestrzelający (na szczęście) pancerfaust, 1 granat oraz 1 żółte plastikowe krzesło, pełniące strategiczną funkcję instruktażową. *W serialu pojawiło się też 300 kartonów z komputerami, 40 czerwonych róż, „grających” w dwóch różnych scenach, spalony samochód jednego z bohaterów, podziurawiony od kul pojazd marki Polonez oraz „latająca miotła”. *Zdjęcia do V serii „Rancza” trwały 82 dni. Rozpoczęły się 3 sierpnia w Jeruzalu po sklepem Więcławskiej a zakończyły 27 listopada w Warszawie. *W drugiej scenie, pierwszego odcinka V serii zagrał reżyser „Rancza” – Wojciech Adamczyk. Wcielił się w postać wojewody Urzędu Wojewódzkiego z Lublina. *Sceny w Urzędzie Wojewódzkim były kręcone w pałacu w Jabłonnie. *W scenach zbiorowych V serii „Rancza” pojawiło się 100 wiernych w Kościele (zagrało w nich prawie 100% mieszkańców Jeruzala) oraz 90 kobiet ćwiczących tai-chi z prawdziwym instruktorem nazywającym się Hai Bui Ngoc. *Trzy dni przez zakończeniem zdjęć do V serii „Rancza” nagrano 400 kaset materiału. *W nowej serii „Rancza” widzowie zobaczyli efekt przesuwanej szklanki i lewitującej miotły, a na planie pojawiły się m.in.: mleczne krowy, chudy pies, 10 kur biegających i 1 kura „zdechła”, rżenie „katowanego” konia a także, jedna… bardzo brudna krowa. *Zdjęcia do 8. serii kręcone były, jak poprzednio m.in. w Jeruzalu (Wilkowyje), Sokulach (dworek Lucy i Kusego), Strachominie (Knajpa U Japycza), Rozstankach (dom senatora Kozioła) i Dziechcińcu (dom Michałowej). Ekipa pojawiła się także koło amerykańskiej ambasady w Warszawie. Jedna ze scen plenerowych realizowana była w lasach koło miejscowości Mrozy, na trasie zabytkowego tramwaju konnego. *W jednej ze scen, kiedy mieszkańcy tłumnie przybywają do dworku, aby prosić Lucy, żeby nie wyjeżdżała, zagrała ekipa „Rancza”. - Seria VIII *W scenach zbiorowych w kościele, oprócz aktorów zagrało ok. 220 statystów. - Seria VIII *Zdjęcia do dziewiątej serii trwały 75 dni zdjęciowych: od 22 lipca do 12 listopada *Sejmowe wnętrza w dziewiątej serii zagrały korytarze Ministerstwa Gospodarki *Redakcję tabloidu w dziewiątej serii zagrały wnętrza Ministerstwa Edukacji Narodowej *W dziewiątym sezonie serialową kawiarnię z Radzynia Podlaskiego zagrała kawiarnia w Mińsku Mazowieckim *W dziewiątej serii wnętrza „Knajpy u Japycza” zostały w całości zbudowane w jednej z hal ATM-u na Wale Miedzeszyńskim w Warszawie. *W jednej ze scen nocnych dziewiątej serii, wraz z aktorami wzięło udział ponad 100 osób, w tym grupa gospodyń wiejskich. Zagrała też prowizoryczna scena oświetlona girlandami, trzy podnośniki, a całość miała oprawę wielkiego wiejskiego wesela *W innych scenach dziewiątej serii zagrał m.in. „bilon odliczony na 3 Mamroty”; taca pełna brudnych filiżanek; 3 paczki banknotów po 10 tys. zł.; drabina, wiertarka, pnącza bluszczu; „pas z narzędziami dla faceta”; wybuchająca skrzynka; ognisko i dymy; 2 reklamówki Mamrota; stojak medyczny z kroplówką; „szklanka zrzucona ze stolika Witebskiego”; napoje bezalkoholowe; parawany; pastylki, które łyka Czerepach; zdjęcia posłów w ramkach; słoiczek z tabletkami, których nie może otworzyć Czerepach, kartka papieru z obietnicą; blaszane dwojaki z obiadem Kategoria:Inne